


The Wolf in The Woods

by dixons_saviours



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Caretaking, Flaco Hernandez is a softie, Fluff, GN Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_saviours/pseuds/dixons_saviours
Summary: Loneliess is a hell of a thing.Maybe you and Flaco will find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Wolf in The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first 'x reader' I've written for...years.  
> We're talking...2014? My last one? Eeek-
> 
> This is dedicated to my lovely elder sister, she's a massive Flachoe so I decide to write her some content - no pronouns used, so anybody can read <3
> 
> If y'all wanna leave critics with how I can improve with x readers? I'm all ears, I'm hoping I did some good with this one!

You weren’t entirely certain how you got here. You’d awoken to find yourself in a small cabin, it looked mostly abandoned but at the same time - it didn’t. There was a small fire going and a few utensils and weapons strewn about here and there, indicating someone had occupied it recently.

The last thing you’d remembered was being harshly thrown from your horse. The rather skittish mare you owned had bolted out of sheer terror when a large pack of wolves had begun to pursue you. With only a small and quite honestly, useless revolver to your name it had been a miracle you hadn’t been eaten alive when you fell face first into the cold snow. Then again, the wolves had been seemingly more interested in fleeting after your horse to even humor circling around you.

You’d passed out from the harsh cold winds and the ever dropping temperature of the evening, until someone had come your way, surprised to find you buried, yet alive in the blizzard. That someone just happened to be one of the most dangerous gunslingers there ever had been.

Your vision was slightly hazy as you properly opened your eyes, allowing them to adjust to the new surroundings as well as the dull lighting that barely covered the interior of the cabin. At the sight of quite a large and intimidating figure hunched in the corner - using his knife as he stayed immensely focused on the block of wood he was carefully carving into, you panicked.

“Hey hey, calm down, you’re makin’ me dizzy moving about like that you know?”

“The hell am I doing here?”

“That is a strange way to thank me, I found you dying in the snow - I brought you here”

Flaco had been a little suspicious at first, he had a few people who travelled through here seeking work from him but they were also mixed in with numerous bounty hunters. But he highly doubted that such a professionally trained bounty hunter would be caught out here, with no means of proper transportation and nothing but a shitty cattleman revolver as their only means of defence.

Against his better judgement, he hauled you onto his large stallion and took you back to his cabin - in a way? He felt sorry for you.

“So, you got a name?”

You stayed silent, there was something oddly familiar about him, his voice and the way he dressed….you couldn’t help but steal glances at what appeared to be the most awful looking pair of fluffy chaps you’d ever had the misfortune of laying your eyes upon. 

“So you don’t wish to share with Flaco huh? I get it….maybe in time, you open up to me”

“Wait, Flaco?”

“You got frost in your ears? That’s what I said”

“As in, notorious outlaw Flaco Hernandez?”

The sudden pause from him, combined with the smug grin that appeared on his face confirmed your suspicions. The panic you felt earlier had intensified somewhat, you were trapped in a cabin with Flaco Hernandez. He must’ve noticed the colour drain from your face, quick to place his knife down and stand, approaching the huddle of pelts he’d prepared for you. He loomed over you, surveying your reaction as you glanced up briefly at him, before hurriedly averting your gaze elsewhere.

“You think I am going to kill you…. I see that look in your face”

“No offence to you, but I don’t know what else to think, you’ve taken me to a cabin in the middle of nowhere and-“

He’d also disarmed you. Having disposed of your cattleman revolver. You were still out cold when he’d found it, his face crumpling in disgust at the weapon, before he’d promptly thrown it as far as he could into the night.

“If I wanted to kill you, I’d have done so already hm? I’d have skinned you and maybe made you into a nice coat. No, you are too small for that…. a hat” 

He let out a bark of laughter at that, grabbing some wood from the pile he’d amassed near the fire; chucking it on the flames to stop it from dying out. He briskly turned to face you, frowning at the look you had given him.

“You have no sense of humour, it is a joke - people don’t make good coats”

“I’ll try to remember that”

He came and sat down on his stool, though had taken the liberty of bringing it closer to you, his large hard briefly brushing against your forehead - thankfully you were starting to regain your temperature. He reached for his knife, and the block of wood he’d previously held, before continuing with his carving that he was quite eager to finish.

“You wanna know something? It is nice to have company, I am all alone up here. Sure I have friends, but they forget me, everybody forgets me - Flaco does so much for them and I am here, alone and freezing my ass off you know?”

You carefully sat up at this, turning to face Flaco who was still focused on his craft; though once he felt a pair of eyes watching him he’d glanced upwards - offering a very subtle smile before continuing.

“Sure I have people come for work, but that is all they are here for - they don’t stay, nobody stays” 

You didn’t feel as scared as you had been when you’d first come round. Now? You felt incredibly sorry for Flaco, despite being an outlaw you didn’t really know much about him. He didn’t seem so frightening now you were sat in his company, afterall he’d saved you when he could’ve quite easily left you to die. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.

“Flaco?”

“Mmm?”

“My name”

“¿Que?”

“You asked for my name”

He sat forward, having placed down his things so he could solely focus his attention to you. It was then that you had told him your name, and well, everything there was to know about you. What your favourite things were, what hobbies you enjoyed - and how you’d travelled here alone in order to escape your home situation and family, only to end up being thrown by the horse you’d stolen. 

Flaco listened the whole time, not once indicating he was uninterested or bored with your sudden ramblings, in fact, he appreciated it more than anything. He was completely immersed in you, his eyes looking over your features as you mindlessly told him about yourself. When you were finished, he sat back in his chair, having taken in every word you’d spoken to him. 

“You are interesting, you know? I’m glad I decided to bring you here~”

“...Thank you”

You stuttered your words of gratitude as his sudden compliment caused you to become mildly flustered, there was a smile on his face, a lot more obvious than the one he’d given to you earlier. He suddenly stood without much warning, and you watched him closely, wondering what he was planning.

“Flaco will make you his specialty, then I will tell you all there is to know about me”

He kept to his promise. It also amazed you how talented he was when it came to the skill of cooking. He claimed he only knew ‘the bare minimum there was to know in order to survive’ but there was something underlying in the way that he cooked the venision he served to you that was...different. Pleasantly different. He spoke to you about himself like you had done for him, telling you things he wouldn’t even dream of telling anyone else, not even his own men. His childhood, what led to him becoming an outlaw, everything. Once he’d started, he found himself unable to stop; it was a nice feeling, to fully open up to someone, to have someone wanting to listen and be in his company for something other than work. 

For the first time in a while, Flaco felt genuinely wanted by somebody. Despite knowing you for mere hours, with all the trust the pair of you had shared by opening up to one another - it felt like a lot longer.

It almost saddened Flaco when you had fully recovered a few days later, thankfully you didn’t end up lumped with any serious illness as a result of being exposed to the intense cold. He’d found a horse suitable for travel, one that wouldn’t abandon you, and had taken the task of stocking up the saddle bags with supplies, it would be enough to last you until you’d found your feet somewhere in this new life you were pursuing.

“So, you will be alright?”

“I should be, though, you didn’t have to give me so much Flaco”

“You need it more than I do~”

You chuckled warmly in response, gently patting the horse you sat on, though didn’t move him forward just yet, your eyes were on Flaco - who seemed to be mulling over saying something to you. He rubbed the back of his head, his large boots shuffling awkwardly in the snow.

“You know… you are always welcome back here, even stay if you want”

“And here I thought you couldn’t wait to get rid of me~”

You began laughing as you saw the offended expression he’d given, joining in soon after once it had clicked with him that you were only poking fun at him - his gloved hands gently resting on the saddle of your horse, he acted innocently as his hands subtly toyed with the leather.

“Be safe querido~”

“I will, thank you for all your help Flaco~”

After one last goodbye you began your trek down the mountain, noting that he’d equipped you with a Lancaster repeater should you run into any more issues. The gunslinger waved at you from his cabin before heading back inside. As your horse began to trot you felt something hitting against your leg, with your eyebrows raised you reached to see what it was. 

It was a carved wooden trinket in the shape of a wolf, which had been attached to your saddle by Flaco. Your expression softened as you admired it, and upon closer expression you noted there was an inscription carved into the back.

“Tuyo siempre”

You carefully detached it from the saddle, only to reattach it around your neck, smiling to yourself as you headed along the path towards Strawberry. 

Though maybe, once you’d found somewhere, you’d take him up on his offer after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for making this somewhat short? But maybe if people want it, I'll add another chapter where reader does go back to visit Flaco <3
> 
> The whole idea for this was based off the conversations you can encounter with Flaco during RDO, where he states he's lonely, everyone's forgotten him...so maybe, what if something happened which gave him the opportunity to open up to someone ;v; aaaa <3 
> 
> Either way, I hope y'all liked this ;v; I'm still nervous af about posting my works


End file.
